Legendary Prompts
by FreyReh
Summary: Basically this is where all my collections of prompts will go now. I'll leave the other short drabbles where they are, but any prompt I receive on tumblr, ao3, or on here involving Captain Canary or Rogue Canary... Will more than likely be posted here! Rated M for some drabbles may be mature!
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is just where I'll post all my prompts I get from tumblr!

Dis: I don't own LOT

Prompt: from anon, "Captain Canary + " _everyone knows you have a thing for each other, just admit it already damn it"_

Characters: Sara, Leonard, Jax (mainly)

.

.

.

"…everyone knows you have a thing for each other, just admit it already damn it!"

Sara paused in eating her cereal, milk dripping from the spoon and getting on her black sweater before she put it down, the metal of it clinking against the ceramic bowl. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Jax who was fidgeting in his chair now that she was glaring at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked, blue eyes still narrowed.

"I mean… C'mon…" He smiled, licking his lips while trying to play it cool. "You two _do_ like each other, right?"

Thing was, Sara knew something was up, no matter how smooth Jackson tried to be. He was a horrible liar. Just an hour ago Kendra had asked during their training session how "things with Len" were. Stein had made a comment about them being a logical couple while she'd been on her way to the armory. Even Mick, of all people, had just bluntly stated they should "just kiss already" while her and Leonard argued over the easiest way to handle patrolling guards around one of Savage's Compounds last night. Sara had just thought it was Mick being Mick but… Something else was going on. So she reached smoothing into her boot and started playing with a small knife while eyeing Jax suspiciously. He swallowed nervously, Adam's Apple bobbing.

"I, uh, need to go," he said, starting to rise from his seat, but Sara hooked her booted foot around the leg of his chair and yanked it forward, making him tumble back down in his seat.

"What's the rush, Fire Boy?" she asked, tip of her blade barely pressing against the skin of her index finger as she slouched in her chair, tossing her hair back with a flick of her head.

"I just remembered I needed to-" Sara quickly brought her hand down, stabbing the table in the process and making the dishes on the surface clatter. Giving the knife a little twist, she leaned forward in her chair, looking every bit like the assassin she was in the past. Jax was hiding something and without Stein around he was easily manipulated. He gulped again, very loudly, and looked up at her with very wide eyes.

"People have been very curious about Leonard and I… Why is that, Jax?"

"I, uh… No reason?"

Sara tutted. "Jax…"

"Fine! But don't tell Mick I said anything! There's a bet…"

"A bet?" asked Sara.

"A bet on when you and Snart… You know…"

Sara lifted a brow, silently demanding he continue.

"…hook up," he finished lamely.

"And is today your day?"

"Yeah…" He looked down. "Well, this morning is. After noon its Rip's slot."

"I see…" Sara got up, propped her foot up on the chair, then slipped the knife inside. "This is how we're going to play this…"

"Wait… You're not mad?" asked Jax, a suddenly relieved.

"Oh I'm pissed, but, since you told me… You get a pass," said Sara. "And… Maybe some cash. What's the take?"

"500."

Sara whistled. "I'm going to give you an opportunity to earn some of that…"

Jax knew that his time was running out, and now that Sara knew about the bet, she was his key to winning. He didn't miss how she said 'some' but that was better than none.

"Okay… What's the plan?"

.

.

.

"Hey."

Leonard looked up from his cold gun to see Sara strolling into the common room. It was a small room, but a place to sit and relax if your sardine sized quarters were feeling a bit constricting. He saw a wicked gleam in her eyes and knew she was up to something but played dumb while nodding at her in acknowledgement.

"Assassin… What do you need?"

Sara straddled the bench beside him then leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Want to pull one over on the team and earn some cash doing it?"

"What do you have in mind?" he asked softly. From across the room he saw Mick staring at them with a large frown on his face. "Does it have something to do with Mick looking at us as if we stole his heat gun?"

"Apparently…" Sara brought her hand to his chest, then slowly started trailing it down over the black material of his sweater. _Interesting_. "Mick started a bet on when we hook up."

"Really?" he asked, his larger hand covering hers but not stopping her movement as her hand went over his hip then rest on his thigh.

"Mmm… Fireboy spilled to me just now. Its his time-slot we're currently in. He wins, and we get most of the cash."

" _All_ of the cash," corrected Leonard, tilting his head closer to her, his other hand coming up, thumb caressing her lower lip.

Both of them grinned evilly before leaning in and pressing their lips together. The kiss was hot and perhaps a little playful. Leonard pulled Sara closer, telling himself that they really needed to sell it while Sara bit his lower lip before soothing it with a sensual kiss.

"Get a room!" shouted Jax, who just so happened to enter, as according to plan.

"Oh we definitely will be," growled Leonard, quickly getting up from the bench before offering his hand. Sara gave him an amused look before taking his hand and standing. As they left the common room they both heard Jax shout "Pay Up!" and Mick grumble about their shitting timing. Leonard and Sara paused at the entrance of his room as Ray and Kendra came around the corner.

"Hey guys," greeted Kendra. "What are you up to?"

"Sex," answered Sara and Leonard at the same time, making Ray choke on his breath.

"W-What?" gasped Ray around his coughing.

"If you need us for anything…" Leonard opened his door and let his hand trail down to the small of Sara's back to guide her inside. "…too bad!"

"Sonuva-" started Ray but Sara and Leonard didn't pay him any mind as the door closed behind them.

"Okay, that was fun," said Leonard, finding his bed then stretching out on it. "The look on Palmer's face was worth all of it."

"The look on Jax's face when we take all the winnings will be worth it," said Sara, looking for a spot to sit. She was about to settle on the floor when Leonard sat up and cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just…"

"We have to win this bet fairly…" Was he making a move? The thought had Sara tensing, her blue eyes seeking out his. They were beyond serious, and beneath it all she saw the desire beneath them. What had started out as a joke to her. Was he serious? "Well?"

"What the hell," she said. "Why not?"

"Way to make a man feel wanted, Lance," said Snart, leaning back on his bed to watch as she started taking one knife after the other off her person. This was his favorite part, guessing how many weapons she was carrying and seeing if he was right. That tight little black number she wore housed over twenty… He was guessing since they weren't on mission there had to be a smaller number. Five? No… Seven.

She just laughed as she pulled her sweater up and off, revealing porcelain skin and a lilac colored bra. Snart smirked as the bra fell and Sara was soon joining him on the bed.

After, Sara found Jax and held out her hand. Reluctantly he handed her the cash and Sara gave him 50 of the 500.

"To be fair, you really _did_ win," she said with a smirk, making Jax's jaw drop. "Thanks, Jax."

"Yeah, thanks Jax," growled Mick from the corner menacingly, his hands in fists as he glared at Sara and Jax.

"Oh, Mick! Hey…"

"You _knew_?" asked Mick, eyes now on Sara as he got into her space.

"Hell yeah I did," said Sara, not phased by his threatening stance one bit.

"Then I call foul! We all should get our money back."

"That's not how this is going to work," said Leonard, stepping in behind Sara, pressing a kiss to her neck as she held up his take. He eagerly grabbed the wad of cash while his blue gaze fell on the dumbfounded look Mick was giving him. "You made a bet, and you lost."

"Fine," grumbled Mick before his eyes found Jax. "Snitches end up in ditches, Kid."

"I thought snitches get stitches?" asked Sara conversationally, all while ignoring the suddenly scared shitless Jax.

"Not this time," answered Mick.

"Ah…See ya!" said Jax before hustling out of the room.

Sara laughed, wondering how long Jax would be looking over his shoulder for, Mick looked at the new couple and grumbled something under his breath, and Leonard slowly started thumbing through his cash.

"Sara…"

"Yes?" she asked, hands behind her back as she slowly started backing out of the room.

"I'm fifty short," he said, looking up at her with a quirked brow.

"Guess you'll have to come get it later," she said with a grin. "I know how much you like watching me undress, Crook."

"That I do."

 **END**


	2. Chapter 2

prompt: Captain Canary + "Would it really kill you if we kissed?" and/or "All we do is think about the feelings that we hide."

Sara was anxious. It should be her on this mission with Snart and Rory. Not Kendra. Kendra was untrained in missions that required stealth. Sara had nothing against her, but the girl was a barista not too long ago, whose only worry was battling customers who claimed their order was wrong. No… Sara should be out there with them, and despite her arguing with Rip until her cheeks were red, she was benched. Rip insisted it was a good training experience for Kendra but… Sara knew there were other missions that would better qualify for a training experience.

She told herself again and again that she felt like this because she was better suited for the mission, not that because she wanted to protect the two people who made her feel normal. Human. Not because Mick and Leonard were the only people who didn't flinch when she did something simple like sneeze, as if expecting her to lose control like that one time when the pit dreams overtook her in the night and she woke up with a blade being held to Ray's throat and Leonard shouting in her ear to "wake the hell up."

Since that night. She insisted Gideon lock her door, until she otherwise instructed her to…And when she'd wake up screaming with her throat sore and hoarse, she'd open her door to work off some aggression and Leonard or Mick (sometimes both) always found her shortly after. Making sure she was okay, without actually saying they cared.

But she cared… She cared a lot… Which was why she was pissed at being benched. She'd probably never tell either of them what they meant to her, because they were tough bad guys who didn't let their feelings get in the way of… Well… Anything. Sara would flirt and banter with Leonard with her desire bubbling right to the edge, she would maybe press her hand to Mick's shoulder for a second before stepping away to show she was on his side… But she'd never tell them just how much they meant to her.

…because she wasn't quite so sure they felt the same…

"We have a problem," said Snart over the comm, the sound of gunfire making Sara tense. "Hawkgirl jumped the gun and decided today would be the day she got us all killed."

Sara's eyes, blazing with anger, snapped up to Hunter. Hunter actually looked a little sheepish but Sara didn't have time to deal with his feelings right now. Right now her… Team… Needed her.

"Where are you?" asked Sara.

"Sending coordinates now," said Kendra.

"Better hurry," said Mick. "Looks like more are comin'."

"I'm on my way," said Sara.

"We'll be waiting."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Holy hell I had fun with this, and the disastrous episode next week that has Mick at odds with the team makes me sad. So I wanted to rectify that with this awesome prompt you gave me! thanks again for sending it in! :)

Prompt (by archer973): Leonard has to manage a really drunk, clingy Sara, much to Mick's amusement

Dis: I don't own LOT

.

.

.

"Why are we going away from all the girls?" asked Sara, a pout on her face as she started dragging her feet. They were in 1999, and Sara had found the perfect bar to settle in. A bar they were now walking away from and she wasn't happy. The team had been ready to go and realized Sara was nowhere to be found. Rip had thrown a tantrum about "not having time for Sara's shenanigans" and Mick and Leonard had offered to go look for her solely for the reason that they couldn't handle hearing Hunter complain about the integrity of the mission one more time. They had found her, dressed in a bright purple belly shirt and ripped jeans, drinking tequila shots off of drunk sorority girls. Snart had been tempted to let her have her fun, even turned the communicator off to ignore Rip, but something about the White Canary was off tonight. He wasn't sure what, but he was about to get to the bottom of it. So while Mick had demanded an encore, Leonard had demanded they all get back to the ship.

"I'm sure there will be girls where we go next," assured Leonard, eyes on her, making sure she didn't fall over. Despite being drunk and in heels, she had great coordination and was walking almost normally. Had to love that assassin training.

"Hmm… Has anyone told you, you've got pretty eyes?" asked Sara, earning a snort of laughter from Mick as Sara leaned into Leonard, back pressing to his front while she cupped his cheek and started dancing to music only she could hear. "Dance with me, Lenny!"

"Yeah, Lenny, dance with her.."

"Not helping," scolded Leonard, eyes snapping to a highly amused Mick.

"You two are usually fun," said Sara with a pout. "Why are you being so boring?"

"You wanna party, birdie?" asked Mick, drawing an arm around her shoulders. "Let's party!"

"I knew you were the fun one!" cheered Sara.

"Mick…" It was like the 2046 debacle all over again. Leonard was losing control of the situation quickly. It was like he had two toddlers running around his feet and he was doing his best to get them to cooperate. He took a deep breath, calming the frustrated anger that was bubbling in his chest, before speaking. "Sara… Darling… I think you've had enough."

"I have… I have had enough…" said Sara, raising her hand up to her forehead. "I"m up to here in enough…" She stumbled and Mick chuckled before wrapping his arm tighter around her to steady her. "Which is why I need to get blitzed! Imma do it with or without you, so…"

"I'm in!" said Mick, turning them toward another bar.

Leonard's jaw started to tick and he looked up at the dark sky as if asking for strength, taking another deep breath before exhaling it slowly, and then followed. Someone had to babysit the terrors. So he followed the sway of Sara's ass through the crowd, though the boisterous laughter of his partner was enough to keep him on track. He wasn't sure what they were talking about, but he was certain they just made a crack at him.

"Change of plan," he said after tapping his earpiece.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Hunter.

"Looks like we're going to be a while… Sara is quite keen on drinking every drop this town has to offer…" Leonard smirked as he heard a string of curses release from Rip's mouth. "Relax, Rip. We can easily go back in time tomorrow. Ever hear of shore-leave? I think the team has earned it. Let the kids out to play… We can be back to business in the morning…"

"Fine," said Rip. "Just… Be careful…"

"Never," answered Leonard before cutting the comm and following in the direction Sara and Mick had gone. It didn't take him long to find them. He easily slid into place at the bar and watched as Sara and Mick downed a line of shots, leather jacket crinkling as he shifted into a seat. "Having fun?"

"Yes!" Sara's eyes were a little glassy, and her cheeks rosy, but she had a smile on her face. "I am. How about you, Mick?"

"Could be better… I say we hit up a bank after this!"

"Yes!" cheered Sara, clapping her hands.

"No… No robbing or thieving tonight."

"Aw…" pouted Sara. "Party pooper."

"Yeah… Party Pooper," agreed Mick, clinking his beer with Sara's.

"Instigator," countered Snart, making Mick smirk. Finally, Snart sighed before holding up a finger to indicate he wanted a beer. "When in Rome…"

"How did you two meet?" asked Sara.

"Funny story…"

Leonard stayed in his seat, nursing his drink while Mick and Sara swapped stories back and forth. Perhaps he'd been mistaken in wanting this night to end so fast. Sara, and even his partner, were having fun. They were getting to know each other, and this was good for Mick: who still struggled to fit into the team at times.

When last call was made, Sara sighed while bracing her head up on her hand, elbow digging into a peanut shell. Her charcoal rimmed eyes suddenly turned sad as she used her free hand to swirl her drink, watching the amber liquid carefully.

"Today is the day I died," she said sadly.

"Damn…" Mick's brows furrowed. "How'd you go?"

"Arrows to the chest. My exes sister was possessed by her evil father and killed me under his orders… Or something like that… Either way… Today is the day…Then I was brought back by the pit and, well, u know about that…"

"Shit… Well… Here's to living," said Mick.

Leonard now knew what had seemed off about her. Frowning he finished his beer then slid off his stool. He braced his hand on Sara's shoulder and shared a look with Mick. Mick's face was a rare vision of sadness and sympathy, as was Leonard's. Dying wasn't something either of them feared, but to welcome the embrace of death only to be put back in this world? They couldn't imagine all the dark places she'd gone to so far, probably a lot darker than where she was at now.

"Okay, Sara… Time to go…Besides… It's past midnight anyway. It's a new day… You're alive and kicking and that's what matters, right?" asked Leonard, placing his leather jacket over her shoulders.

"Whatever…" murmured Sara, standing as well, shoving her arms into the sleeves of his coat. She grabbed Leonard's wrist then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leaning into him heavily before reaching out and taking Mick's calloused hand. The man had no idea what to do other than let her. "You two are great… You know that? Just great… I can… I can smoke weed and drink and do all this stuff… I can't do that with the others… Maybe Kendra…Leonard you smell nice, really nice... You smell good and have pretty eyes, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"We'll talk about that another time," promised Leonard as they made it outside, breathing the fresh air over the stale inside, his long-sleeve sweater offering protection from the cooler weather. "And next time we can invite Kendra..."

"Okay… but not the others. Stein partied in his day but… He's old. Rip is depressing and that's saying something coming from me! Ray is… A pretty boy who is probably tattling on us right now."

"Ray isn't so bad," said Mick. "He took a beating for me once."

"Mmm… Okay…" Sara pointed across the street. "Sure we can't rob that bank? It's just sitting there. Begging us to take its money."

"Not tonight…" said Leonard. "But I promise you, the next time you want to rob a bank? We will. All right?"

"Okay…" Sara snuggled up closer to Leonard, if that were possible, almost clinging to him while holding Mick's hand with an iron-grip. "You really do smell nice..."

"I really like drunk Sara," said Mick. "She makes you all... Awkward with the touching..."

"Shut up, Mick."

They made it back to the ship, Sara and Mick only stumbling a little, Leonard guiding them both down the halls. He dropped Mick of first, then walked Sara to her room. They paused at her door and she looked up at him still wrapped up in his jacket, and he didn't have the heart to ask her for it back. He'd let her keep it, and get it back in the morning.

"You good?" he asked. Meaning more than just making it to the bed.

"Yeah… Yeah… Tonight was… Interesting." Sara smiled before leaning in, pressing a kiss to his cheek, her wild curls tickling his neck. "Thanks for tonight. I appreciated it."

He didn't answer, just smirked before turning away. He jumped when seeing Mick behind him with a bag of chips munching away.

"You know I don't like it when you sneak up on me," snapped Leonard.

"Sorry, Boss," said Mick around a mouthful of potato chips. "So why'd you get a kiss and not me?"

"Because I'm the one with the pretty eyes, remember?"

Mick nodded in agreement before offering his bag. "Chip?"

"Pass…" said Leonard. "Goodnight Mick, don't stay up too late, busy day tomorrow!"

Tomorrow they were going even further back in time, and Leonard really couldn't pass up the opportunity of robbing a bank in the fifties. Of course, he'd make sure to ask Sara if she wanted to tag-along… He did make a promise after all.

And he always kept his promises.

 **END**


	4. Chapter 4

dis: i don't own lot

prompt: "say you never loved me." "don't ask me to say that I don't love you."

.

.

.

"Say you never loved me."

She paused in packing a box, eyes fluttering closed as she bit her bottom lip to keep from making an anguished sound. This was already hard for her. She was walking away, but even now she felt the cold shackles enclose her wrists and ankles. A part of her wanted to stay. Wanted to stay with this damaged man who had his arms crossed tightly over his chest while he stared out the window. Feeling composed she looked over her shoulder at him, blue eyes blinking open. His jaw was tight and he was looking at something outside, basically looking at anything other than her.

"Don't ask me to say that I don't love you," she said. "You know I do."

She looked back down at her progress. It wasn't much. Just a box with some clothes in it. She had a bag at her sister's. She'd been staying there a few days after her and Leonard's latest fight. Since they first met in college they'd bantered and had sometimes gotten into heated discussions. But that had been part of the reason she'd been attracted to him. He was older, had a distant look about him… Something her freshman self had been looking for at the time.

No strings.

Now though? Now she wanted more, and he refused to give it to her. She wanted a life. A family. She knew he had a dark past, he shared tidbits about his dad here and there. She had hoped she'd been enough to get him to see past it. To see that they wouldn't end up like his parents had. He'd nearly broken down the day she moved in. She'd found him in the bathroom gripping the sink so tight and his face pale—but they had been able to move forward.

Now? After he yelled in her face that they'd never get married. That they'd never have kids. That the most she had to look forward to was the title of girlfriend… Sara Lance perhaps would have been able to be okay with not having a family, but the way he'd looked at her then. That had been a deal breaker. She loved him… He loved her…

But sometimes love wasn't enough.

"Then stay," he said softly, a hint of vulnerability to his voice.

"I can't."

"Because of what I said…"

"It's not just that, Leonard!" she said, frustrated and slamming her hands down on the table, hot tears filling her eyes. "It's because no matter what we do. No matter what **I** do. You still compare us to your parents! And that isn't fair!"

"I know," he said as she wiped her eyes vigorously to erase the tears. "I'm fucked up, Sara. You know this. You've _known_ this."

"Yeah, well…" Sara laughed bitterly. "Somehow I thought…" She shrugged a shoulder. "Just forget it… Forget us."

"I can't," he said.

"You have to," she said, grabbing her box and moving to the kitchen. When she got to the island she couldn't see because of her tears and she plopped the box down before bringing her hands back up to her face. She took deep, calming breaths but it wasn't enough. She felt like she was drowning. She wanted to run into that room and hold onto him tight and never let go. She wanted to compromise (again) and do things his way instead of hers.

She couldn't- _wouldn't_ -do that again.

She couldn't be with a man (or woman) who did nothing but expect their relationship to fail.

Composing herself, she found the few items in the kitchen that were hers. Leonard had been the cook. All the dinnerware, pots, and pans were his. She had a whisk… Something she'd proudly added to his drawer. A bright, obnoxious shade of green he'd glared at while it joined his pristine set. But he'd bit the inside of his cheek and allowed it… Same with her bulldog oven mitts and random shot glasses from her trips around the world. She grabbed the pink flamingo magnet, pausing to stare at a picture of them smiling together with his friend Mick and her sister Laurel. She considered taking it, but he'd been the one to put it on the fridge. She'd considered it a step in the right direction. This place had been so cold when she'd moved in. No pictures or accent pieces that spoke of personality. Just… Dark grey's and black with barely a hint of blue.

She left the picture and folded the box together. She had a few boxes for more clothes and her items from the bathroom. It didn't occur to her how much of the stuff in their place had been his until now. When done she only had five boxes and two suitcases. It didn't feel like much at all.

As if she really hadn't moved in. Perhaps that was why he'd been so okay about it in the end? Most of the items she had could be tucked away in drawers or cabinets. Or be hidden behind doors… Sara sighed sadly.

"I'll help you carry your stuff down," he offered, grabbing a box.

"Thanks," she said. It took no time for them to load up her small car. In the end they stood together awkwardly, his hands in his pockets and hers playing with the ends of her hair nervously. "Take care of yourself, Len."

"You, too…" he answered before turning away from her.

She quickly got into her car and drove to her sister's. She left the boxes in her car and spend the night crying with her head in her sister's lap while they drank a bottle of wine.

"This shouldn't hurt so much," she'd whisper while drifting off to sleep.

"It'll get better," said Laurel, pulling back strands of Sara's hair from her forehead to tuck behind her ear. "I promise. Okay?"

"Okay…"

.

.

.

A month later she'd see him in the store. He looked thinner and depressed and it took everything in her to not run to him. She'd chickened out and hidden behind a display of stacked paper towels until he'd left.

Two months after that she'd see his sister, walking her dog in the park. Sara had taken up running and had just finished her work-out when Lisa greeted her.

"How are you?" she'd ask while they sat on the bench to watch the people walk by. Sara loved dogs and Lisa's was no exception. Chance was a pug that curled in her lap while they talked.

"Better," said Sara. "I didn't think I'd be okay for a while. How… How is he?"

Lisa shrugged. "You know Lenny… He doesn't want to talk about it. He's not happy… But I'm not blaming you! I know he's a stubborn ass." Sara smiled at that. "But I can tell my brother is hurting." Lisa looked down, suddenly angry. "I hate that even though he's dead, my father can still influence him."

"He told me about some if it," said Sara softly.

"He did?" Lisa seemed surprised. "Wow… I'd never expect that. He's not a talker, my brother, at least not about the serious stuff. He's great with the sarcasm… What all did he tell you?"

"How he got the scar on his arm," said Sara, making Lisa nod while rubbing the scar around the area of her collarbone. "Some other things."

"My dad was a real sonuvabitch. It hurts me to think Len thinks he'll end up like him. He doesn't give himself enough credit. He got us both to where we are today… Without him I might have turned into the criminal my father was."

They sat in silence after that, just watching the people before Sara made her excuses. Lisa prompted that she'd tell Leonard that Sara said hi… Sara didn't tell her not to.

.

.

.

 _I miss you._

 _Can we talk?_

 _I just want to hear your voice._

 _I'm sorry._

Sara had left her phone in the kitchen while taking a shower and had returned to four messages from Leonard. Her hand was shaking while her thumbs itched to respond. She looked at the clock now. It was pushing midnight. Lisa must've told him she'd seen her. It would explain why he was suddenly messaging her after all this time. Sara put her phone down and grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass. Laurel was asleep and Sara didn't want to wake her so she filled her glass before walking out onto the balcony. She shivered, her wet hair making her colder than she should have been. She pulled up the hood of her sweatshirt before calling him.

It rang three times before he answered.

"Sara?"

"Hey…"

He sighed. "Hey."

"How are you?"

"Miserable." She sipped her wine. Liquid courage of the sorts. "You?"

"Same."

There was a long silence. Sara nearly drank a whole glass before she broke the ice. "Do you want to… Maybe get coffee? At our usual place?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation. "At eight?"

Sara made a face. "Maybe nine."

He chuckled. "Okay… Nine."

"See you then," she said before hanging up. "Shit."

.

.

.

"You look good." It was a lie. He looked like shit. His eyes had dark circles under them. Her did, too, but she hid it with concealer. He was skinnier than when she saw him last. "How about we order some food to go with the coffee?"

He nodded. She ordered the waffles while he got a vegetarian omelet. They sipped their coffee in silence for a while but it wasn't awkward. It was like it used to be. Comfortable.

"I've been looking for a place," said Sara, gaining his attention. "I've been living with Laurel, but… I need my space, you know?"

"I do." Leonard took a bite of his toast, talking around it. "You still drawing?"

"Not for a while, now," said Sara. "Maybe something I'll pick back up again later."

"You really are good, Sara. Just don't sell yourself short. Your work belongs in museums." Leonard cracked a smile. "Any thief would look at it and see it as something worth stealing."

He had an odd way of complimenting her. Always. Something else she loved-loves-about him. "How about you? How's business?"

"Slow. Uneventful. Boring." He listed those off. "Mick's been handling it lately…" He frowned. "But that should change soon. He isn't as great with the numbers."

Sara nodded, agreeing.

They finished their food, paid their part of the bill, then left. Leonard offered to walk her to her sister's and she didn't discourage it. When they got to the door of the small townhouse Leonard reached out for her hand. Sara paused to look down at their entwined fingers.

"I know I messed up," he said softly. "I have problems, but, I'm trying to change. I'm seeing a… A therapist. To talk about… Things. It's… It's going… Okay."

"That's good." Sara looked up at him, head tilting back. He was much taller than her. She smiled up at him. "I'm glad."

"I'm damaged, Sara. I'm…" He sighed, hand tightening a little on hers. "But I want to work on it. I want to get better. These last few months have been hell."

"They really have been," she said.

"I don't have the right to ask this but… I want another chance with you. I think of the future and with you not in it…" He broke off. He wasn't one that was used to speaking from the heart. He wasn't used to being vulnerable. He didn't like it when others saw him at his weakest. She took a chance and brought her free hand up to his cheek and he relaxed instantly. "I want _you_ , Sara."

"Leonard…"

"You don't have to answer right away. I just… I just want you to think about giving me another chance." He reached up to brush a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. "I love you."

She smiled up at him, eyes filling. Stupid tears. "I love you, too."

She threw caution aside and hugged him and he eagerly hugged her back.

A week later, her boxes were back in his place.

 _'Our place,'_ he'd correct.

This time, her things mixed with his. A new throw she bought on the couch, a few pillows on the bed… Her stuff inserted on each surface like candles and a random frame. He even admitted to missing her ' _ridiculous_ ' whisk. He also planned a day to go out and buy items _together_.

And a few months later, when he finally asked her to marry him: it was without fear of what was to come of the future.

 **END**


End file.
